Guitar Lessons
by infinite infinities
Summary: Beck teaches Jade how to play guitar. Written for the adopt-a-prompt round of Bade prompts. T for language.


**So this is from Bade prompts which you would already know if you read the description. Anyway I have like five zillion overdone cliches in here. So yeah. And I'm sorry that it sucks.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Victorious, Good Riddance, or Crazier.**

**PS anything in italics that isn't a song is current times, regular text is flashback. I know that's kinda confusing but most of the story is a flashback and I don't like reading in italics**

* * *

"_Cat" _

"_In here." _

_She walked into the room and looked around. Her gaze instantly settled on the beautiful guitar in the back of the room. _

/

"Beck!" She marches into the Blackbox theatre, looking for her boyfriend.

His head jerks up from the script that he was looking at and his chocolate brown eyes meet her ice blue ones.

"Yeah?"

"Teach me how to play guitar." It's not a question, it's a request.

"Any reason why?"

"Just do it…" she pauses for a second considering what to say next "…please Beck. I need to know how."

"Yeah I guess I can if it means that much to you."

"Thanks." She turns and walks out of the room

"Where are you going?"

"Class. I'll come over later we can start then."

Beck watches his irrational girlfriend walk out of the room, wondering what was going on in her head.

/

She sits in her car deciding what to do. She could tell him the truth but that would just get too complicated. It would be easier just to lie.

She takes a deep breath and climbed out of the car, mentally preparing herself. She might be a great actress, but she can't lie for shit. When she's acting she's someone else, she's not Jade anymore. But when she's lying it's totally different.

"You ready to start?"

Apparently Beck's been sitting on the roof of his RV this whole time watching her. "Yes. We're doing it inside."

He follows her in and they settle onto his couch. Beck pulls out an old acoustic guitar and hands it to her. He doesn't ask her why she wants to do this, which is good. It means she doesn't have to lie to him.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" The words come out harsher than she means them to, but whatever.

"Hold it like this." He sits down next to her and positions the guitar on her lap. Then he takes her hand and carefully placed her fingers on the strings. "Now push those down and play."

She does and looks up at him in surprise. "That was a note wasn't it?"

"Yeah that was a G chord."

"Show me another one." She doesn't sound demanding, it's simply a request.

"Okay this is the C chord." He repositions her fingers on the strings. "Don't strum the top string okay?"

"Okay. Now another one?"

"Can you remember the G chord?"

"…not exactly."

"Try to remember the C chord." He moves her fingers back to G. "Okay, play G then C."

She spends the next half hour going between the two notes until they are solidly engrained in her head.

"Now can I learn another one?"

"Sure, but then that's it for today. This is the D chord, some people think that it's a little harder than the other two but I think you can do it." He puts her fingers on different strings and she plays the chord.

"Now what?" she looks at him expectantly still playing.

"Just go between those chords until you can transition really well. Once you get them down then we can start with some harder ones and maybe a song or two."

She nods and goes back to playing. Beck pulls out his script and starts to study it. They stay like that for an hour, each wrapped up in their own work.

"Jade."

She stops playing abruptly and looks down at her hands, picking at her chipping nail polish. "What?"

"It's late, are you staying here tonight?"

She doesn't look up but she stops picking at the polish, instead she just sits there and stares at her hands. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay. Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna come to bed?" She doesn't respond. She just looks at him. "Are you okay?"

"My dad and I got in a fight before I came over here. I wanted to spend the weekend with my mom but he wanted me to go to San Diego with him and his new wife."

"And are you going?"

"If he can't find me he can't make me go, can he? Anyway _she _doesn't want me going, so I can get out of this one."

He just sort of nods, how is else is he supposed to respond to that? She gets up and strips down to her underwear then pulls one of his plaid shirts on.

"I'm exhausted. Can we just go to sleep now?"

"Of course. But can I ask you something first?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She sit down on his bed and he follows her.

"Why do you want to learn guitar?"

Shit, he asked. She freezes for a second "Oh well um…Andre plays like twenty instruments and I felt like if I want to be taken seriously as a musician I should play at least two. And guitar seemed like the obvious choice for a second one." There, it was halfway true.

They climb under the covers and he wraps his arms around her. She rests her head against his chest and listens to the calming sound of his heartbeat.

/

"Jade. Jade, wake up."

Her eyes blink open and she stares at him for a second. "Why the hell did you wake me up. It's Saturday you idiot!"

"It's like ten Jade. You can't sleep for the entire day. Plus your mom called you like twenty times, you might wanna call her back."

She grabs her pearphone and checks it. Her mom only called her eight times. She starts to type. _I'm at Beck's. I'm fine. Dad wanted me to go to SD with him and Katie. I decided to stay here instead. Don't tell him where I am. I'll probably be home tonight._

"Can you teach me a song today?"

"Sure. But you're gonna need to learn one more note. Then maybe you can try to play Good Riddance. How does that sound?"

"That works. Now go and get me some food and coffee."

He laughs, which she doesn't appreciate. "I already brought coffee and a bagel in here. Admit it, I know you."

"I'm not admitting anything." She gets out of bed and walks over to his little table where hot coffee and a blueberry bagel with cream cheese are waiting for her. "Are we doing anything today besides practicing guitar?"

"Well…Andre was wondering if we wanted to go to this underage club tonight. You could see if Cat wants to come."

He sounded so hopeful, and it did sound like it could be fun. "Yeah sure, I'll text her. And when did we become one of those couples that do everything together?"

"Maybe when we practically started living together?"

/

"Okay so what are the three chords you learned last night?"

"C,G and D. And I remember them if you were gonna ask that." She grabs the guitar and plays the chords perfectly, surprising Beck but not herself; when Jade sets her mind to something it happens.

"Okay so next we're learning E minor. And then we can play one of your favorite songs. Your fingers go like this." He moves her fingers again and she strums the guitar. "Now practice going between those four."

"Don't boss me around." She mutters, but continues to play.

He ignores her (doesn't he always) and starts to do homework.

"I'm ready to learn the song now." When he doesn't respond immediately she pulls his textbook away from him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes. I was in the middle of a math problem. Can I finish it before I help you?"

"Oh so you don't want to help me? Why didn't you just say that in the beginning?"

"I do want to help you, I just wanted to get my homework done too."

"Whatever. I don't care, I'll just go home. Or to Cat's house."

"Jade, you're being ridiculous."

She doesn't say anything. She just sort of sits there playing with a pair of scissors that somehow appeared in her hands.

"Jade? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." She doesn't elaborate, she doesn't start crying, she just sits there. Then she leans forward and kisses him.

He responds immediately, his lips soft on hers until she deepens the kiss and he pulls her onto his lap. She reaches up and intertwines her long white fingers through his fluffy hair, pulling him closer to her. Somehow Jade ends up lying on top of Beck and they just keep kissing and kissing and kissing. It's the kind of moment that she wishes could last forever, a perfect passionate make-out session. But unfortunately it can't and it ends when they hear a knock on the door.

"Can we just ignore it?" Beck whispers, his mouth moving along her jaw and up her cheek.

"No, it might be your mom and it would be awkward if she walked in right now." She shoves him off of her and stalks over to the door and rips it open.

"Hi Jade! Hi Beck! That's an interesting outfit Jade."

"Robbie. What the fuck are you doing." Then his last comment sinks in and she realizes that she's still wearing Beck's t-shirt over her underwear, which might not be the best thing for Robbie to see her in.

"I was in the area and I decided to pop by and say hello. Hello!"

"Go away Robbie." She slams the door in his face and walks back over to the couch where Beck is still sitting.

"I am not kissing you right now. Robbie killed the mood."

"I love you." He looks so cute when he says it, his eyes all big and hopeful, his hair slightly messed up, his-what the hell is she even thinking?

"That's nice." She looks at him and he looks back at her. "I love you too I guess."

"What's wrong Jade?"

"Well there's all of the crap with my dad and my step mom and I'm kinda failing math class and my mom has a new boyfriend that I really don't like and everything just kinda sucks. And then I come over here and everything's just perfect and you're perfect and I wish that everything would be like this forever."

"How about we start to learn the song now?" of course that's what he says, what else would he say?

"Yeah let's do that."

He plays the song once and then starts to teach her. Within two hours she can play it as long as she's looking at the music. She sings as she plays too and Beck can't help but watch her.

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test_

_And don't ask why_

_It's not a question _

_But a lesson learned in time_

_And it's something unpredictable_

_But in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs_

_And still frames in your mind_

_Hang them on a shelf_

_In good health and good time_

_Tattoos and memories _

_And dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth _

_It was worth all the while_

_And it's something unpredictable _

_But in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

/

"Jade, Jade, Jade! There you are, we couldn't find you." She looks over and sees her small artificially red-haired best friend dragging Andre through the crowd.

"Hey, Cat." Sometimes she can't help but wonder if Cat and Andre would get together. The two of them dating makes sense in her head. If Cat dated anyone in the group it would probably be Andre, even if Robbie likes her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah of course. I love it when people ask me to do things, it reminds me of this one time that my brother-"

"I really don't care Cat. Can you play a song on piano for me?" She can't help it if she sounds a little desperate. Cat and Andre are the only two that she can trust with this and Andre is going to be out of town the weekend after next so she really needs Cat right now.

"Yeah what song?" the ditzy redhead seems to get that right now Jade doesn't want giggles or silliness and she needs a serious friend for at least a few minutes.

"It's just a song. I'll get you the music later. Okay?"

"Okay. Ooohh, look at that boy! I wanna dance with him!" she rushes off the cute boy on the overcrowded dance floor.

Andre is talking to some cute girl and Beck is god only knows where, if she sees him grinding on some random chick she will kill him in his sleep. But she can't worry about that now, now she needs to talk to Andre.

"Hey Harris! We need to talk." She grabs him and pulls him away from the girl.

"I'll be right back baby, I just gotta deal with whatever she needs." He tries to act smooth and fails terribly at it, as usual.

"I need you to help me write a song."

"Help you write a song? Why?"

"Well not really write it, I just need your help making a version of it for guitar and piano. Please Andre?" She never says please, except to Beck but that's completely different, and now she's practically begging Andre for this favor.

"Sure. Let's meet up Monday after school in the music room to work on it."

"Thanks Andre." She genuinely means it too.

Finally she finds Beck, standing in the corner talking to two girls. Two very attractive girls.

"Hey babe." She leans in and kisses him then drags his arm over her shoulders.

"Jade this is Amanda and Elizabeth, Amanda and Elizabeth this is Jade-"

"I'm his girlfriend." She interrupts him, and glares at the two sluts.

"Really? Couldn't tell." One of them says. Who cares which is which? "Amanda's my girlfriend."

Shit, she might need to get a little bit of control on that jealousy thing. But whatever, she can somehow make this all his fault.

"Good for you. I'm bored, let's dance. Bye girls."

"Really Jade?" He sounds annoyed, but the kind of annoyance that'll go away in a few minutes.

"How was I supposed to know that they were lesbians? And anyway you probably wanted to watch them make out."

"I really didn't Jade. Trust me, I'm only interested in you. You have to believe that, I love you."

She has a few options right now. She chooses the easiest one. "Let's go dance, isn't that the point of being here?"

So they go on to the dance floor. It's full of sweaty, horny teenagers and you could almost feel the energy as they danced. Jade had forgotten how much she loved dancing with Beck, she loved the freeness of it, she loved how they seemed to move in sync, and she did appreciate how close they were pressed together.

/

It had been just over two weeks since she had stormed into the Blackbox and demanded guitar lessons out of Beck. And she learned a lot of guitar in those two weeks, she could play a lot of chords and five or six songs now.

And most importantly she could play a song that she'd written herself. She was originally going to play it on piano and have Andre do guitar but he was out of town and the only other person who played guitar was Robbie and there was no way in hell he was doing this for her. So she had to learn guitar and have Cat play piano. But that wasn't what's important.

"Jade? What am I doing here?" Beck's confused voice floats through the Blackbox theatre. He probably thinks that she forgot what today was. Of course he knows what it is and she found a scissor necklace wrapped in black wrapping paper inside her locker this morning.

"Just sit down. I wanted to get you a present, but I had no idea what it should be. So I decided to make one for you instead. Cat?"

She nods and pulls out the music that Jade and Andre finally finished. "Ready."

Jade pull out a guitar and sits on a stool in the middle of the stage.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go to_

_You open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier, crazier _

Cat squeals and rushes off the stage the second that the last notes of the song are played, just like Jade instructed her to.

He walks up onto the stage and stands in front of her.

"Did you like it? I wrote it myself."

"Did I like it? Jade I loved it."

"Good. Happy anniversary Beck. I can't believe I've been dating an idiot like you for a year."

"I can't believe that you've stayed with me for a whole year either."

"What the hell does that mean?" She doesn't want to ruin the moment, but really? That was kind of offensive.

"It means that I figured you would have realized that you can do so much better than me by now."

Oh. Well then. Maybe she wasn't offended. "Trust me I can't. And I don't want anyone but you Beck Oliver."

He kisses her this time. It's not an overly passionate gross kiss, but it's not quite a short sweet kiss either. It's full of love and they both know that nothing will ever change between them.

"I will always love you Jade."

"Same."

_Whatever she can do so much better than that loser. He said so himself. And really, she's Jade fucking West, she doesn't need a guy to do anything. But she does miss him, she misses him a lot._

**Well thanks for reading that. If you want me to love you forever you can review it, and then follow me on tumblr, the link is on my profile #shamelss self promotion**


End file.
